The Queen & Her Savage
by SQSarcasm
Summary: AU. No Storybrooke. Regina is ambushed by an unknown assailant, who wishes to help her fight her many enemies. But the stranger has a complicated tale that both begins with ties to Rumple and The Evil Queen herself. (I suck at these things) Rated T for now..


"They want you to think that darkness or evil is only something that gets inflicted on you by the outside world, but I know better, and I think the freak does, too. Sometimes the darkness lives inside you, and sometimes it wins."

-Alexandra Bracken,_ In Time_

Chapter 1

"You are still pure; I grew up hearing the tale of the Evil Queen, that the mere mention of her name would strike fear into the strongest of men. Safe to say I'm a bit disappointed your Highness." Regina felt her rage rise with every word that came from the hooded stranger. "How dare you trespass on my grounds? And address me in such a way?" The hooded figure did not show any sign of acknowledging that the Queen spoke. Which in turn angered Regina even more, how dare some commoner ignore her.

Her magic flared under her skin. She created a fireball in her palm and smirked. This person will regret ever questioning her legacy. "Dear you should have listened to the stories and not dare cross the Evil Queen." She sent the fireball in the direction of the stranger. Her intention was not to kill the stranger; they would make a nice new toy. But the only damage that was done was to one of her rose beds. The stranger was gone.

"Considering how fond you are of that parlor trick, I'd expect you to have better aim." For the first time in what may have been 2 decades Regina felt the feeling of fear grip her heart, as she felt the breath of the stranger on the nape of her neck. "Who are you?" Regina hated the weakness her voice showed as it sounded a bit unsteady. "Where is the fun in that? I like having a bit of mystery." Once again Regina felt her rage bubble inside her. As she was about to let her displeasure known, a hand wrapped itself around her throat.

The hand itself was not threatening, it was not cutting off her air supply and if in any other setting the touch wouldn't be completely unpleasant. Yet something about the feel of this person's skin let her know, there lay undeniable strength that could quite possibly snap her neck and leave her to die. "Before you go into a regal rant your Highness, I will tell you who I am. But maybe we should go inside. I think you might be a bit chilly judging by all the shivering you've been doing."

Even though Regina was slowly being consumed by the rage brought on by the audacity of this stranger. She could not deny her curiosity of wanting to know what exactly all this was about. "How can I trust you? You're actions haven't really screamed invite me in for some cider dear." The stranger let out a low chuckle. "The stories did not speak of your humor. If I wanted to harm you, you're Majesty. You would have been dead 2 weeks ago since I started watching you."

This statement both angered, comforted and frightened Regina. But her curiosity won out, "I will let you into my home, but only if you agree to tell me everything as to why you are here." The hand that was wrapped around her throat slowly uncurled and left its place. Regina couldn't stop her breath from hitching as fingers caressed her skin as they left. "It is quite a long story, your Majesty, and not everything is my part to tell. I give you my word that I will tell you everything that I can."

Regina wondered if she was going out of her mind. She felt as though she could trust this stranger, even her magic was reaching out to feel this foreign entity once more. She surely must be going out her mind or under some spell. "Well I do suggest we go to my study so we can start your story time. Do come along." Trying to save face Regina twirled around and started heading towards the stairs leading out of her private gardens.

"Your Highness may I recommend you using your magic us to your study seeing that, that is the way you came to be here. And though your guards might not question you about the stranger you are bringing into your castle, most of them will gossip and you do have some spies in your ranks." Regina was shocked by the information that was revealed in the request. Not that she had spies she was aware of that, but about how intimately this stranger seemed to know the inner workings of her and her castle.

"As you wish." A cloud of purple smoke encased them as they are teleported to her study.

Once there Regina put enough space between her and the stranger, so that she could observe them. Now in the light of her study she could see and assess better. She had yet to find out anything to figure out the identity from this person. And it aggravated her to no end. The stranger kept their back turned to the Evil Queen, observing the room. "You may have a seat and begin your tale stranger." Regina motioned to an empty seat next to the fire.

Slowly dropping the hood the stranger lowered their hood and turned to face the queen. Regina could not contain the gasp as her eyes connected with piercing green eyes of a young woman. Regina could not figure out what surprised her more: the fact that she was so young and yet so dark. Or her beauty that didn't match her aura, this woman looked like an angel. One might even say pure, the irony was not lost on Regina with her thought process.

"Not what you expected did you? I really did expect you to have a better poker face being royal and all." And that arrogance is what snapped Regina out of her trance of studying the blonde. "I will admit you're appearance does not match your current actions, but I know not to underestimate you in such a way. I acknowledge that you are a threat; I would like you to count your tale of origin. So I can assess if you are a worthy ally or kill you by the end of your story." A smirk appeared across the blondes face, and given her angelic appearance it just seemed wrong to grace such features. Yet it seemed so right.

"Well said. I can not divulge everything to you; it is not just my story to tell. But I will give most of the details that I may. But before I start is there anything you'll like to know your Majesty?" Regina was slightly surprised once more; everything seemed to go on the stranger's terms, but here she was letting Regina ask without any known restrictions. "Do have a name it's tiring to keep referring to you as stranger and what kind of magical creature are you?"

"My name is Swan. And I'm part Savage." Regina gasped. "That can't be possible!"

**A/N:** Soooo curious? Hope you guys had an awesome Halloween or Friday in any case. Thanks for reading!


End file.
